El flujo de los pétalos de rosa
by Nezperdian
Summary: Serene Aura es un unicornio que viene de una familia que ha ayudado a los demás, mediante el uso de auras que modifican el estado de humor de los ponies para aclarar o aliviar situaciones difíciles. Aun así, sufren de una maldición que los impide ser felices, hasta que el momento sea el oportuno para conocer a su pareja. Ellos sufren un vacio dentro suyo hasta llegado el momento.


A Serene Aura le gusta hacer feliz a la gente, aunque feliz no es la palabra correcta, tal vez, sosegar y tranquilizar a la gente, sea el termino más correcto, debido a que ese es su talento.

"Serene, te tengo una misión" con suavidad en el tono, Princess Celestia se le dirige mientras él estaba mostrando su talento en el hospital para potros.

"¡Princess Celestia!", el joven se inclina.

"Está bien Serene, no te preocupes. Veras, necesito que acompañes a Princess Twilight Sparkle por unos días".

"¿Puedo saber la razón Princess Celestia?"

Ella se queda callada un rato, luego mira por la ventana "Me gustaría…", derrama una lagrima pero aun firme con la voz, "Que te hicieras amigo de ella y también de sus amigas", le sonríe, "Tu talento es perfecto para ellas".

Serene también tenía un talento que era la gran empatía que siente, debido a ello, puede saber cómo se siente las personas en realidad, por más que traten de ocultarlo.

"Princess…", con un tono preocupado.

"No… lo sabrás con el tiempo, joven aprendiz", ella le da un abrazo, mientras él responde el abrazo, usa su magia para activar un aura de relajación, en unos segundos, ella se comienza a relajar y le besa la frente, "Vaya… mi joven estudiante…", lo mira y le acaricia la cabeza, "Usted sabe, su familia ha sido muy importante durante el reinado de Equestria. Por favor, haga buen uso de su talento, como lo han hecho sus antecesores".

Serene se sorprende por lo que le dice, piensa que hay algo oculto, pero decide abrazarla, para luego tocar con su cuerno, su pecho, usar otra vez su magia y tranquilizarla.

"Lo hare su alteza", se inclina, "Muchas gracias por su confianza y afecto, me retiro".

Serene se retira del hospital, sin antes pasar por los pasillos del hospital, dejando impregnado su aura, para dejar tranquilos a los pacientes del lugar.

Ya viajando en el tren rumbo a Ponyville, mira por la ventana pensativo.

"Ella… había algo… ¿Qué será?".

Perdido en sus pensamientos, llega sin darse cuenta a Ponyville.

"¡Parada Ponyville!", responde el guardia del tren.

Al bajar, se le para enfrente una pony que lo saluda, preguntando su nombre.

"Serene Aura, ¿Alguna razón de su pregunta?".

"Oh no, para nada, solo que Twilight me envió a recibirla y a acompañarla con nosotras", él la mira directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, "Ehmm, ¿Sucede algo señorita?".

"Usted… siento una gran fuerza de espíritu, una voluntad de hierro y… algo más… siento magia en su corazón", Applejack se sorprende al escuchar todo eso, no se lo esperaba de verdad. Solamente se sonroja y se queda sin palabras, "Vera usted, mi nombre es Serene Aura, vengo de una familia en la cual se especializa en la empatía y el uso de la magia para sosegar a los demás ponies. Puedo sentir como son los ponies mirándolos a los ojos y dentro de su espíritu. Debo decir, que estoy admirada por el suyo", él se inclina, dejando que ella se sonroje mas.

"Wow… yo… estoy halagada, no sé qué decir, honestamente".

"No se preocupe, lo puedo sentir, ahora, le mostrare un poco de mi talento", él, con su cuerno, hace que se cree un destello de luz dorada, que explota en pequeñas partículas y se esparcen por la estación, dejando una sensación de suma relajación y tranquilidad, y siento notado por todos los ponies del lugar. "Por favor, lléveme a donde se encuentre Princess Twilight Sparkle, si no es mucha molestia".

"Wow, ¿ese es su talento? Es verdaderamente glorioso. Vamos que la llevare".

"Por cierto… soy andrógino", le sonríe con cierta picardía, "Soy macho".

"Oh… wow… yo…", ella no sabía que responderle.

"No se preocupe. Mejor sigamos caminando", le sonríe.

Estaban caminando los 2, cuando Serene ve un viento llevarse los pétalos de las flores del campo a los costados del camino. Él se detiene, mira el evento de forma pensativa, recordando sobre su padre y las anécdotas familiares en torno a una… él lo llama maldición, por más que Princess Celestia trata de consolarlo, diciendo que cada familia tiene sus peculiaridades. Serene recuerda claramente las palabras de su padre, dejándolo sumamente melancólico.

"¿Sucede algo tarron de azúcar?".

Se quedó pensando sobre la expresión con la cual lo llamó cariñosamente. Pensó que, aunque apenas llevan menos de 20 minutos de conocerse, su propio talento y personalidad le había tomado afecto, por otro lado, que era ella, su personalidad. Luego se puso a mirar otra vez los pétalos volar, hasta que decidió responderle.

"¿Qué sentiría si usted estuviera condicionada a vivir de una forma de la cual no puede escapar, negar o cambiar?", decía con mucha añoranza, "Que toda la vida complació a los demás, sin tener la posibilidad de hacerlo para uno mismo. Por más que fuese algo honorable, este sacrificio… por un bien mayor… sinceramente…". Se detuvo, se preguntaba por qué le confesaba todo esto, hasta que recordó, "Usted…", se le acerca y la mira a los ojos, "¿Es el elemento de la honestidad? Esa es la magia que percibí dentro suyo", él sabe cómo se sentía ella al escuchar todo esto, "Disculpe… no la quería hacer sentir incomoda".

"Usted… vera…", ella se queda un rato mirando al cielo, el hermoso cielo que estaba encima de Ponyville, recordando todas las enseñanzas de su padre, dejando caer una lagrima y luego lo mira a los ojos, "No conozco nada de usted, ni de su familia… pero me imagino que mucha gente se siente mejor cuando usted está cerca", se le acerca y apoya su pezuña sobre su hombro, "Yo, honestamente, estaría dispuesto a ayudar a todos los ponies de Equestria, aunque ya sabrá, yo también tengo mi propia familia y necesidades. Aun así, ayudo a mis vecinos como si fueran mi propia familia. La gente debe estar orgulloso de su talento", le sonríe de una forma tan sincera y apacible, "Solo basta con un poco de su talento para evitar que alguien haga una catástrofe, hacer que todo, aunque sea por un momento, se convierta en tranquilidad, como si estuvieras encima de una nube, flotando sin preocupaciones, dejándote llevar por la corriente. Eso da tiempo a reflexionar y tomar decisiones sin ninguna presión, con total paz. Mi padre trabajaba todo el día, y aun así tenía tiempo para ayudar a los demás, y eso era la parte más gratificante del día para él. Usted debería sentirse igual".

Serene se da vuelta, empezando a caminar en círculos. Caminar es algo que mantiene su cabeza distraída, imaginando historias de antiguas leyendas de Equestria, de las que lee en antiguos libros o de Princess Celestia. Ahora él sentía esa necesidad otra vez.

"Se lo agradezco señorita, sinceramente se lo agradezco", su voz estaba algo apagada pero firme aun, "Pero simplemente es algo que no puede pasar… la felicidad es algo que me dura unos segundos, hasta que mi corazón se envuelve en… no sé como explicárselo...", mira al árbol imponente que está cerca suyo, "digamos que… simplemente tengo un vacio dentro mío la mayor parte del tiempo", dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, y empieza a caminar hacia el pueblo, "ahora… ¿podríamos dirigirnos a nuestro objetivo por favor?".

Applejack no sabía que responderle, ya que estaba anonadada debido a su respuesta, pensando en "¿Cómo es posible que alguien esté vacio por dentro?". Aun así, decidió callarse y llevarlo con Twilight, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de "¿qué tendrá él que lo hace así?".

Ya llegando a la casa del árbol, él mira y puede sentir un gran campo de magia invisible que rodea el árbol, dejándolo sorprendido.

"Su magia es poderosa. No hay duda que es el Elemento de la Magia", se acerca a la puerta, "¿Puedo?".

Applejack solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza, logrando que el joven golpee la puerta.

"Spiiiike, ve a la puerta y fíjate quien es por favor", se podía escuchar desde dentro.

"Ya voy Twilight", se acercaban unos pasos detrás de la puerta, hasta que la abre. Él ve a un bebe dragón, dejándolo por un segundo pensativo acerca de "¿Qué hace un bebe dragón en un lugar como este?". "Hola, en que la puedo… ¡Applejack!, oh, ¿ella es la visitante de Princess Celestia?", Spike se hace un paso atrás y gira la cabeza, "¡TWILIGHT! Ya llegó", luego gira otra vez la cabeza, haciendo un ademan para que pasemos.

Los 2 pasan por la puerta, logrando divisar a Fluttershy en la sala de estar y ésta se les acerca.

"Oh… ehm, hola señorita…".

Serene la mira directo a los ojos, haciendo que ella se ponga un poco nerviosa. Al instante los ojos de Serene se le agrandan a más no poder, dejándolo completamente perplejo lo que ha visto dentro de ella.

"¡Usted!".

"¿Y-yo?", un poco asustada.

"Sí, usted. Usted tiene el espíritu más bondadoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Usted…".

Al verla, su corazón estalla y la abraza como nunca lo hizo. Sin darse cuenta, activa un aura de relajación por reflejo, dejando el ambiente impregnado por destellos dorados y algunos rosas. Se podía sentir un aire de paz y amor, diferente a los que hace habitualmente. Todos respiraban y podían sentirse extremadamente sosegados. Twilight entra de un salto hasta que se detiene para contemplar el aroma en el lugar, automáticamente se le fueron todos los pesares que tiene como Princess ahora, aunque sea por un momento.

"Usted… sinceramente no tengo palabras para explicar cuan admirado estoy de verla", dejando escapar algunas lagrimas. Al instante piensa en Princess Celestia, creyendo qué este era un regalo. El hecho de poder ser feliz por primera vez. "Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Serene Aura, soy miembro de una familia que ha ayudado al reinado de Princess Celestia durante mucho tiempo", se le inclina, "Un gusto en conocerla".

"Ehm… y-yo", ella no podía evitar dar pequeñas risas tímidas pero al mismo tiempo alegres, "Mi… nombre es… Fluttershy", se le inclina y luego lo mira a los ojos, dejando que el aroma la absorba a ella, "El gusto es mío, señorita Serene", le da una sonrisa haciéndolo el pony más feliz del mundo.

"Disculpe, pero soy andrógino", le da una sonrisa para que no se alarme, "Soy macho".

Fluttershy, Twilight y Spike enseguida se sorprenden por la declaración que hace. Ver los rasgos de hembra que tiene, y enterarse que es macho, no es algo muy común para ellas.

"Disculpe… señor", Twilight se le acerca con risa nerviosa, "no quería molestar pero Princess Celestia me mandó una carta de que usted vendría a acompañar a Fluttershy por unos días, ayudándola con sus animales"

Serene se sorprende completamente, dejándolo mudo. Las mira a los ojos y luego se dirige a la ventana, mirando el cielo. Ver la paz que hay a lo alto, algo de lo cual el no tenia que encargarse. Simplemente con mirar un rato bastaba para relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas. Por la ventana logra divisar una corriente de aire que se lleva algunos pétalos de flores. Él ya estaba seguro, el tiempo de un cambio había llegado, el de una nueva oportunidad. Se les acerca y las mira.

"¿Qué sienten cuando ven a las flores? Cuándo ellas dejan caer sus pétalos y que vuelen a donde les lleve el viento", con un tono melancólico.

Las 3 ponies y el dragón no sabían que responder. Se quedaron callados unos segundos. Twilight divisa por la ventana el evento del cual Serene hablaba.

"¿Muerte?", le pregunta con cierta tristeza y curiosidad.

Él solo se limita a mirarla y sonreír, transmitiéndole seguridad.

"Eso es algo que para su fortuna no experimentara, al menos no por mucho tiempo…", dirige su mirada a Fluttershy, haciendo que su corazón de saltos de alegría, y emitiendo otra vez su aura, "¿Podría llevarme a su casa? Señorita", le da una sincera sonrisa.


End file.
